I've Missed You
by HeyItsSkinny
Summary: Bade oneshot set corresponding to the end of "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade." I wrote this a while back, but am just now posting. Smutty. Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.


**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider. The things that go on in my head belong to me.**

Jade strolled back and forth behind the stage, waiting for her cue to go onstage and perform. She ran her delicate fingers through her hair and muttered the song lyrics to herself quietly.

Looking out into the crowd, she glimpsed Beck sitting on the ground with that prissy girl. She looked so happy with him. Like Beck used to make _her_ feel. But nobody knew how happy Beck actually kept her.

Jealous, Jade spun on her heels and faced the stage manager. "How long?" she whispered.

"One more act."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jade sighed and jogged off toward the nearby lavatory, where she leaned on the sink.

"Pull yourself together, Jade!" she shouted, grabbing a new roll of toilet paper from a stall and hurling it at the wall. "You can do this!"

She washed her hands and returned to backstage.

"You're on," the stage manager whispered once she neared him. The previous student brushed past quickly, shaking with nerves.

Jade strutted out onto the stage, where she sang her song without error. At first, she couldn't find Beck. He had left the girl alone and wandered off. Eventually, though, she found him standing off to the side with Tori.

Staring Beck down, Jade sang specifically for him. She made some not-so-innocent movements and expressions, beckoning the beautiful boy to approach.

Throughout the song, Jade never lost track of Beck, even as he made his way toward the stage.

As she finished, he walked onto the stage with her. "I've missed you," he smiled a little.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jade asked in response, suddenly feeling shy like a middle-schooler again.

Without another word, the two lovers crashed their lips together and Beck let his tongue slip into Jade's warm, delicious mouth.

Much to Jade's surprise, the crowd cheered. Smirking, she kissed Beck harder. He replied with lifting her right leg up to his hip and dipping her backward until she was almost horizontal.

"Come back to my place tonight," Beck whispered in Jade's ear farther from the mic. He sealed the statement by nipping her earlobe and tugging as he pulled away.

Jade smiled. "Sure."

The newly reunited couple walked off the stage together and directly out to their cars, which they drove over to Jade's so that she could ditch hers and just ride in his.

Once at Beck's, he carried Jade cradle-style through the doors of the RV and back to the soft bed in the corner. Upon setting her down, Beck climbed on top of her and kissed her softly.

"I've missed you so much," Jade whispered. "I love you, Beck."

Beck smiled. "I love you more, Jade."

With a playful look dancing in her eyes, Jade smirked slightly. "Prove it."

Beck kissed Jade softly and began removing her top.

Once he stripped her down to her black thong and bra, Beck stopped to ogle Jade. "You're so beautiful," he sighed happily and ran his fingers along the warm alabaster flesh of her torso.

Jade smiled sweetly. "You moreso." She helped to pull off Beck's clothing before he joined her laying on the bed again.

Beck, wearing only a pair of boxers, straddled his girlfriend's curvy hips and reached around her torso to grab the bra clasp. "May I?" he asked.

Jade nodded and Beck removed the bra, releasing the full breasts it had imprisoned. Her head dropped back as Beck kissed along the sides of her neck and down onto her chest.

"Beck, please," Jade begged when Beck sucked on the soft spot behind her ear.

Without moving his lips from Jade's soft skin, Beck reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He pushed off his boxers and knelt above Jade to roll it on.

"Beck, please," Jade begged again.

Beck reached down and pulled off his girlfriend's underwear.

"Please," she began to whimper. It quickly evolved into a moan as Beck slipped two fingers into her.

"You really need my help, don't you?" he chuckled.

"Fuck, yes," she gritted her teeth. "Now come here."

Beck smiled and laid atop Jade, lining himself up against her. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Jade kissed him.

At that moment, Beck thrust hard into Jade, causing her head to fall back and a moan to explode from somewhere deep inside her.

Together, the two built up a rhythm accompanied by equally rhythmic panting and moaning.

Beck hit an angle that rubbed just right inside Jade and caused her to scratch her fingernails down his back. He hissed slightly at the scratching, but said nothing and rather kissed the moaning girl on the side of her neck.

After a few minutes more of undoubtedly shaking the trailer, both Beck and Jade tumbled over the edge with a shout. He collapsed atop her and they laid together for a few minutes: a sweaty, panting, love-struck heap.

Eventually, Beck tied off the condom and tossed it in the empty trash can nearby. He then rolled to lay on his back and Jade cuddled close with her head on his chest and her arm reaching across to his far shoulder.

"I've missed you," Jade whispered.

"I've missed you too," Beck smiled, kissing the top of his spent girlfriend's head softly. "I can't believe it took us this long to admit it."

For a moment, Jade said nothing. Then she looked up at Beck with a smile on her face. "I love you."

With a soft kiss, Beck grinned. "I love you too."

"I'll never let you go again," Jade mumbled, making herself comfortable and closing her eyes.

Beck closed his eyes too. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
